Tesla trooper (Red Alert 3)
Tesla troopers were special advanced anti-armour/anti-infantry infantry used by the Soviets during War of the Three Powers and The Uprising. Background Tesla troopers are the Soviet Union's elite shock troopers. Clad in massive suits of powered armour and armed with integrated Tesla guns, these soldiers are extremely effective against armoured units, since their Tesla guns can cut through most armour, and their bulky battlesuit prevents them from being crushed by tank treads. In addition, their Tesla weapons can be used to power Tesla coils, keeping them operational even when a blackout occurs. Intel shows that the ranks of the Tesla Troopers are mostly made up of promoted Conscripts, usually ones who have had experience working with electricity in the past before being forced into a life of military service. Veteran Tesla Troopers are often the first choice when it comes to recruiting new Tank Commanders. Furthermore, they are equipped with electromagnetic disruptors, allowing them to disable all enemy vehicles within a short radius. However, activating the EM disruptor also renders them immobile and unable to attack. Notes from the field *Tank Destroyers: Tesla troopers are extremely potent against tanks and mechanical targets due to their electrical attacks. They are also deadly against individual infantry, but their slow rate of fire prevents them from being good against massed soldiers. *Slow and Steady: Due to their heavy mechanical suits, Tesla troopers are less mobile than most other infantry. Because of this, they are typically better suited for defensive measures. *Uncrushable: Tesla troopers are immune to being crushed by tanks except large units (Apocalypse Tank etc.). Foolish commanders fighting against the Union that have sent out tank divisions without anti-infantry support have often witnessed their expensive vehicles fried to a crisp by small divisions of these walking tanks. *Animal Proof: Tesla troopers cannot be harmed by dogs or bears, making these cheap anti-infantry units helpless against them. However, they can be stunned by their roar, and - if in EM disruptor mode - will not turn off enemy machinery. Abilities Armament The Tesla trooper is armed with a pair of Tesla guns built directly into the arms of their armour, which are effective against both infantry and vehicles. However, its slow rate of fire means that it is best used as an anti-tank weapon, as faster vehicles and infantry can simply out run the Tesla troopers. They can also be used as emergency power supply for Tesla coils, in case of power failure. In addition to the Tesla guns, Tesla Troopers can also project an EM field around themselves, disrupting the internal electronics of all enemy vehicles in its vicinity. However, this field can only be maintained if the Troopers stay stationary, and the Tesla guns cannot be fired when the EM Disruptor is active. Weaknesses Despite their formidable powered suits, they still possess a few glaring weaknesses. The most notable issue was the overall slowness of the robotic armour, as well as a slow rate of fire. Imperial Shinobi proved a major problem for the troopers, as they can easily outrun them, and their armour offers no protection against their shurikens. Furthermore, the heavy metallic armour they wear means that they are one of the few infantry units vulnerable to magnetic satellites. Their suits also offer no protection to chemical and cryogenic weapons, and they are defenseless against aircraft. Tactics For infantry-only players, the Tesla trooper has proven to be an effective rushing the enemy when being paired up with the flak troopers. While Tesla troopers decimate ground units and structures, flak troopers can rip apart enemy air forces. Tesla trooper squads are also an appreciated seasoning for garrisoning a choke point against armour rushes. It is better if a Tesla coil is present as Tesla trooper can power it up. In defending a base from enemy infantry, it is a good idea to make the Tesla Trooper attack the infantry head on, while a squad of conscripts tear apart the infantry from a safe distance. This tactic can cover up the Tesla trooper's poor rate of fire. Assessment Pros * Can kill most infantry in one shot * Deadly against commandos, especially Yuriko * Effective against vehicles * Uncrushable except by heavy units * Can charge a Tesla coil to improve its firepower * Good damage for their cost ($750) * Can use EM disruptor to shut vehicles down, provided Tesla trooper is well-positioned * Immune to the biting teeth of Attack Dogs and War Bears Cons * Tier 2 unit * Vulnerable to concentrated anti-infantry fire, shurikens, chemical weapons, and cryo weapons * Defenseless against aircraft * Cannot use EM disruptor and main weapon at the same time * Immobile while using EM disruptor * Main weapon has a slow rate of fire * Can be sucked up by magnetic satellites, unlike other infantry * Still can be stunned by attack dogs' and war bears' roar Quotes Created *''Trooper, fully charged!'' Selected *''Who needs a jump?'' *''Free hook-ups!'' *''Capacitators ready!'' *''Electrodes primed!'' *''Surge protectors on!'' *''I'm wired!'' *''Fully shielded!'' *''Tesla suit ready!'' Moving *''Yes, comrade!'' *''Moving out!'' *''Positively!'' *''Full of energy!'' *''In motion!'' *''Advance!'' *''I'll get there!'' *''We're off!'' *''Sparks my interest!'' *''Konechno (Russian: "of course")'' Trying to move when using EM disruptors *''Sorry if I'm a turnoff!'' *''I'm conserving!'' *''Blackout, anyone?'' *''Let's play in the field!'' *''Lights out!'' Garrisoning structure *''Looks well grounded!'' *''Could use some recharge time.'' *''Is it well insulated?'' Attacking *''Let the Joules flow!'' *''Light 'em up!'' *''Hitting switch!'' *''Clear!'' *''AC/DC!'' *''Electrifying!'' *''They could use a little boost!'' *''Give 'em a jolt!'' *''Illuminating!'' *''Completing circuit!'' *''Like a Christmas tree!'' *''Is recycled energy!'' Using EM disruptors *''No overcharge protection!'' *''Dampeners active!'' *''Let's make contact!'' *''Is recycled energy!'' Charging a Tesla coil *''I'll charge it up!'' *''Give it a boost!'' *''Let's turn it on!'' Moving to attack *''Charging up!'' *''Let's light them up!'' *''Time for a shocker!'' *''Insulation won't help!'' *''Let's brighten up their day!'' *''He's fried!'' *''Incoming storm!'' *''Here's your electric bill!'' *''Charge!'' *''Like a Christmas tree!'' In combat *''Just go with the flow!'' *''Not a bad conductor!'' *''Electricity is in the air!'' *''Extra crispy!'' *''No resistance!'' *''It will all soon be over!'' *''Amplify!'' Under fire *''What happened to my shielding?!'' *''Hey, don't be so negative!'' *''They're giving me static!'' *''I may need shock therapy!'' *''Geez, tough crowd!'' *''Was it something I said?'' Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 Infantry